This invention relates to the plumbing trade, and in particular to an improved apparatus and method for finishing a drain pipe so as to bring it even with the level of a poured concrete floor.
In residential and commercial construction, drain pipes are used to direct wastes from a sink or toilet into the sewer below. Where a concrete floor is used, vertical drain pipes are installed prior to the pouring of the concrete floor. After the concrete floor has been poured, the drain pipe usually extends several inches or more above the level of the concrete floor. It then becomes necessary to reduce the level of the drain pipe to bring it even with the floor.
The conventional method for bringing a drain pipe even with a concrete floor is difficult and time consuming. First, concrete is chiseled out from around the pipe to expose part of the pipe below floor level. Next, the pipe is cut off below floor level. Finally, a glued closet fitting is attached to the end of the pipe so as to bring the pipe level with the level of the concrete floor.
While this method has been used in the past, there exists a need for an easier and less time consuming way to finish a drain pipe so as to bring it even with the level of a concrete floor.